


The Pattern of History Repeats

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's The 100 Femslash February 2015 [15]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an attack in the forest Lexa is left facing losing her lover to her enemy's hands again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pattern of History Repeats

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15 - Hurt/Comfort.

_“She stopped being a kid the day you sent her down here to die.”_

Clarke grunted.

Pain lanced through her side.

Blood bubbled up passed her lips.

Her vision wavered. Spots of red and black danced before her eyes. Then she crashed sideways to the ground. The blonde haired girl’s hands shifted through the undergrowth, clutching at the thin covering of leaves, biting down on the end of her tongue to suppress the urge to scream. The muscles of her stomach twitched underneath her flesh. Spasms running through her gut as blood erupted up her throat and dripped out of her lips.

Clarke shifted on the ground. Her fingers pulled her body towards the thick trunk of a nearby oak tree. Her feet scrabbled against the soil to push her body into the protective shadow of the trunk. The blonde haired girl listened to the sound of Lexa’s warriors creeping through the forest. Their footsteps light against the leaves that littered the ground and their bodies becoming shadows in the trees. Clarke smiled despite the pain that seared through her veins. The Mountain Men would not survive their assault on Lexa’s hunting party.

Clarke coughed and expelled a mouthful of blood onto the ground. The girl grimaced at the sight of the crimson red liquid and wiped her lips with the back of her hand. She pushed her back against the rough bark of the oak tree. She braced her feet against the forest floor. Then she lifted the edge of her shirt to appraise the bullet wound. Clarke raised her hand and smoothed her fingertips along her ribcage, ignoring the ache that settled in her flesh, to probe the edge of the wound. It sat high on the right side of her chest, between her breasts, pushed through into her lung. Clarke wheezed, sucking air in through her teeth as she pressed the edge of her shirt against the wound.

“Clarke!” A voice hissed from the blonde haired girl’s side prompting her to lift her eyes away from her chest towards the other woman.

“Le…” The rest of the woman’s name died on Clarke’s lips as blood rushed up her throat and spluttered out of her mouth.

“Do not speak.” Lexa commanded, crawling out of the shadows to kneel in the space between Clarke’s legs. “Your fight is not over.”

Clarke’s lips twitched in amusement despite the spasm of pain that radiated through her body. “Lexa,” She whimpered reaching her hand out towards the Commander, catching the girl’s fingers. “I need…”

“I know.” Lexa answered with a sigh and a shake of her head. Clarke tugged her hand to press it against the wound, clutching her fingertips against the rush of blood that swelled underneath their paired fingers. Lexa took the horn from her belt and blew hard, calling out a series of notes to summon her guard.

It took minutes for the men to appear out of the wood.

Lexa cast her eyes over her warriors, “Klok kom Skaikru gouthru fisa gonakru sis.” The Commander waited for the first of her warriors to step forward, tearing a strip of fabric off the end of his shirt to bundle into a ball to press against Clarke’s wound, before she stood. Two of the warriors turned on their heel. They stalked back through the wood to collect the horses left nearby, while a third lifted Clarke off the ground.

Lexa led the group of warriors swiftly, meeting up with the horses, before taking Clarke’s feeble body from the warrior and holding her on the back of the horse. “Do not die Clarke.” Lexa muttered as she spurred her horse on towards Camp Jaha and Abby’s medical bay. “Prove to me that love is not a weakness.”

**Author's Note:**

> "Klok kom Skaikru gouthru fisa gonakru sis." - Using the Wikia for The 100 I formed this sentence which should roughly mean, "Clarke of the Sky People needs passage to the Healer. Warriors help/assist."


End file.
